How We Are
by lovelylady123
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has finally stopped growing and is now a 17 year old. Two months ago she lost her best friend after a big fight. Can Renesmee fix what has happened between her and Jacob? Will she discover what makes her happy might just break her friend's heart?


**Never thought I'd want to write a Twilight story, but I think that it could be branched out a WHOLE lot more since Renesmee was added to the equation. Hope you guys enjoy. Should I continue or is this a fail?**

Renesmee awoke to a loud thump. Her vampire senses kicked into overdrive as she jumped off of the couch. Within seconds she was in her parents' bedroom. Renesmee didn't even know why they had beds. They didn't sleep. All they ever did was whisper how much they loved each other or they would get it on and make sounds that would keep Renesmee up sometimes. Sometimes Renesmee would have to go spend time with her Aunt Rosalie. This had occurred so often that Rosalie had taken Renesmee shopping to pick out a bed and bedspread for her

Renesmee had thought for a split second that her parents could be doing "activities" and instantly regretted barging in, but she noticed that they weren't in their rooms. Renesmee remembered that they were adding on more closet space for her and that they were working in her room. Sighing, Renesmee went back into the living room and plopped back down on the couch.

After a while Renesmee couldn't bare the noise and decided to find Alice and Rosalie. She loved brushing Rosalie's long hair, and she loved Alice's overall personality. It took seconds to rush into Rosalie's bedroom. Rosalie smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

_Can I stay with you for a bit? Mom and Dad are working on my closet._

"Of course you can. So what do you feel like doing?" Rosalie didn't find it odd that Renesmee didn't have to touch her anymore to project her thoughts. Her ability seemed to increase as she had aged, and according to Nahuel she was done growing by now.

_Drinking. I'm thirsty. I haven't had a good drink in a while._

"Hasn't Jacob taken you hunting lately?" Rosalie asked her. Rosalie would pound the mutt's head in if he wasn't taking good care of her niece.

_Do we really need to talk about that mutt? _

Rosalie had forgotten that Renesmee and Jacob didn't get along anymore. For a couple of months it had been non-stop fighting between the once inseparable pair. Rosalie mentally scolded herself for bringing it up. She had no idea what had happened between the two, but Renesmee had been deeply hurt by whatever was going on. Rosalie could only imagine how bad it would hurt to lose your best friend. What if she lost Renesmee or Emmett? She shuddered. "Sorry." She replied.

_It's fine. You forgot. _

"You know you should really use that beautiful voice more often. It will go away if you never use it." Rosalie smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I am actually starting to like talking better. It's just… it's a whole lot cooler to make people see what I see. If I'm trying to describe a beautiful picture I'd rather just project it because I get to relive it that way."

"I understand. I would love to have that ability. I don't really have an ability." Rosalie smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have it. Sometimes it just happens by itself and you lose your right to privacy even though with my dad running around nothing is really private anyways," she laughed. "Sometimes people see things they shouldn't see." She sighed as she lay back on the bed.

"If he's your friend then he'll come back." Rosalie whispered so quietly that only a supernatural being could've possibly heard it.

_I hope so._

Jacob's POV

Jacob stared angrily at his reflection. He wanted to break the glass. He wanted his anger and frustration to go away. Most importantly, he wanted _her _to go away. He wanted to leave so badly. He wanted to run away from Forks and never look back, but leaving her wasn't an option. He had no choice in the matter. Ever since her birth the strings that gave him the rights to control himself had been severed by a rapidly growing child that had now reached her maximum age as a seventeen year-old hybrid.

He needed for the compulsion to stop. The compulsion Renesmee had on him was nearly too much for him to handle. It had a ten times as worse effect on him than Bella ever did. Jacob never did like someone controlling his actions. Someone having him in the palm of their hand wasn't the eternity he had imagined, if he even lived to see an eternity.

"I keep picturing it in my head!" Jacob screamed.

"Well the whole pack is too because it's all you think about! You need to calm down, bro. And it isn't Seth's fault so you need to chill out on him. He is still very young." Quil told him.

"She knows how much I care about her. How could she think that?"

"She is just seventeen. She's been a teenager for about two years. That makes her about fifteen. Technically she has only been alive for seven years. She doesn't know what she wants." Quil insisted. Quil wasn't good at providing advice; especially to Jacob because he was such a hothead now adays that he would just fly off the handle.

"Love is love no matter how old she is. Plus, she has the maturity of a twenty year-old. I doubt that she doesn't understand." Jacob snapped.

"I never said she didn't. I'm just saying that maybe you should let her test the waters or something. She's still human, bro." Quil told him and walked out of the room. Jacob jumped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Tonight would be another long and lonely night without his long-haired best friend.

Renesmee's POV

Rosalie and Renesmee crept into the shadows of the hospital. Renesmee had never actually taken the blood herself. Usually Carlisle would get some for her every now and then. Now Renesmee and Rosalie were on the prowl. Rosalie made sure no one was following them as she crept into a room and told her niece to stand guard.

In the room were two chairs, chairs that people who donated blood would sit in. Behind a curtain was a glass cabinet that radiated something that smelt delicious. Rosalie ran towards it. She grabbed a bag in an instant, reached for her niece's hand, and was whisking her out of the hospital doors. They ran faster and faster until they were back at the Cullen house.

Rosalie noted that it was four a.m. She quickly filled a cup of blood and stuck it in the microwave knowing her niece preferred warm blood. Rosalie assumed that she'd prefer human blood warm too if she drunk it. She'd never had it cold, but assumed that it being hot would be quite more preferable.

Rosalie grabbed the glass out of the microwave and handed it to Renesmee. Renesmee thanked her and took it with her to the cottage. She noted that the house was definitely neater then she had left it.

_Can I come in my room now?_

"Yes!" Bella and Edward said simultaneously. Instead of rushing to her room at lightning speed she took another sip of her drink and walked in the room. As soon as she entered the room she noticed her parents eye the cup, but quickly turned their attention to her. "Do you like it?"

Renesmee noted that her room had changed from pink to blue. She loved the color change. She wasn't a big fan of pink, but her aunts were and had decorated her room last time. The furniture also changed to cedar. Her closet was now a walk-in closet. It was a change greatly needed because of all the clothes her aunts would buy her.

"I love it. Promise me you'll never let them decorate my room pink again." Renesmee took another drink. She had almost polished the whole thing off within minutes. It had been nearly a month since she had fed blood. Her barely eating normal food didn't help either.

"I promise. I hate pink too." Bella smiled at her gorgeous daughter. Everyone swore that they looked more alike than she and Edward did, but Bella doubted that she could ever be that beautiful. Bella saw more of Edward in Renesmee appearance-wise. Personality-wise, Bella held more similarities with her.

Renesmee scanned the room one more time and noticed a picture. The picture was incased in a frame that had blue rhinestones on it. The picture was of her and Jacob. As quick as a flash Renesmee made her way to the picture without spilling a drop of blood and turned the picture frame over to where she couldn't see his face.

Renesmee began to think of Jacob and all of his features. She remembered her being on his back and he would run as fast as lightning with her through the woods. She remembered their competitions for catching food. Memories swirled in her head of h_er_ Jacob. _Her _Jacob was the nice Jacob. Renesmee remembered her mother telling about her Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde theory she had when it came to Jacob. Renesmee believed in that theory now more than ever. She just hoped she found the cure to make him _hers_ again.


End file.
